


Bittersweet

by PrincessofTor



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: They weren't always enemies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grinner_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/gifts).



Silky ink black hair almost takes on a life of its own as it runs through tanned fingers. Gold eyes meet amethyst, heavy lidded and lazy. Fei smiles and stretches on the silk covered bed, the white bandages on his hand tinted pink where the blood has soaked through.

“So beautiful.” Asami whispers. Fei arches into the hand which strokes down his bare chest. 

“One would almost think you were a woman with that hair and skin.”

Fei snorts, definitely not ladylike. He yawns and stretches, his soft, finely boned hand reaching up to tangle into Asami’s already mussed hair.

“Woman my ass.”

Asami laughs out loud at the comment and bends to drop a kiss on Fei’s parted lips. 

“Hmmm. That’s definitely not a woman’s ass.”

Fei moves to sit up but Asami takes advantage and quickly flips Fei onto his stomach before dropping his heavier body on top of him. Fei bucks up trying to dislodge Asami who only holds him tighter. Asami chuckles. He know Fei loves this, to be overpowered and held down, to just let go so the demons in his head will shut the fuck up and let him be for a little while.

“Again?” Comes the soft voice that sounds more than slightly out of breath and more than ready to go.

“Again” Asami agrees with a wolf like grin.

They both know that this, this thing they have is fleeting and when they part, all too soon, they may never meet again as friends. They lust and fuck and sweat and whisper secret things that will never leave this room.

They’ll take what they can until they can’t. 

And it’s bittersweet.


End file.
